Acortando Distancias
by Wampi Moradito
Summary: Songfic de Haruka y Michiru situado en el milenio de plata. Michiru se siente mal porque han mandado a Haruka a una misión en Urano. La canción es Tu de Shakira.


La historia se sitúa en el milenio de plata. Haruka y Michiru son amigos y viven en el castillo. La canción es "Tu" de Shakira. Por favor, dejen su opinión )

"Acortando distancias"

En medio de la oscuridad de la noche, un castillo de cristal reflejaba el hermoso brillo de la Luna. En una de las habitaciones se encontraba una chica de cabello acuamarina observando el horizonte. Estaba recargada en el barandal del balcón con la mirada fija en una estrella muy brillante y lejana, abrazando fuertemente un pequeño diario. Dio un suspiro y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa ligera.

Te regalo mi cintura Y mis labios para cuando quieras besar Te regalo mi locura Y las pocas neuronas que quedan ya

En un hermoso jardín, lleno de fuentes con estatuas de delfines y flores blancas por doquier, se encontraba una chica de cabello acuamarina y ojos azules profundos sentada en una banca de marfil leyendo un libro. Estaba tan concentrada que nunca sintió una presencia acercándose detrás de ella. De pronto una cubetada de agua fría bañó a la chica por completo, al instante se paró toda asustada. Volteó atrás y vio a un joven de cabello castaño claro botado de risa en el pasto.  
-¡HARUKA!- gritó la chica furiosa.  
-Deberías de ver tu cara- contestó el joven entre carcajadas.  
-¿Estás loco?- preguntó la chica sacudiéndose el agua y checando que su libro no estuviera muy mojado.  
-Lo siento Michiru, pero me la debías- respondió Haruka con una sonrisa malévola -Aún no se me olvida cuando pusiste gelatina en mi gel para el cabello.  
-No te quejes, te quedó el cabello bien fijo- dijo Michiru con una sonrisa inocente una gotita de sudor en la frente.  
-Si... tan fijo que parecía puerco espín y tuve que bañarme tres veces!- respondió molesto el chico levantándose y acercándose a la joven. -Pero ya te vengaste- dijo Michiru acercándose al muchacho con una mirada seductora. Haruka lo interpretó como una invitación a acercarse a ella y cuando estaba a punto de abrazarla, la chica lo empujó y el pobre, perdiendo el equilibrio, cayó en la fuente que se encontraba detrás de él. Michiru comenzó a reir. -Eso te pasa por confiado.  
-Ahora verás- dijo Haruka con una sonrisa malévola, saliendo de la fuente. Antes de que Michiru pudiera salir corriendo, el rubio la tomó de la cintura y la cargó a la fuente donde se aventó con ella al agua. Ahora los dos estaban empapados. Voltearon a verse y empezaron a reir.

Mis zapatos desteñidos El diario en el que escribo Te doy hasta mis suspiros Pero no te vayas más

La chica volvió a la realidad sonriendo por el simpático recuerdo y abrió el librito que tenía en sus manos. Fijó su mirada en una de las páginas donde había un retrato del joven con quien día y noche soñaba, dibujado detalladamente. Era tan real que parecía que en cualquier momento hablaría. Michiru se sentía muy orgullosa de su obra y seguía cada trazo con su dedo.  
-¿Dónde estás ahora?- preguntó la chica al retrato esperando que le contestara, pero no tuvo éxito. Dio un suspiro y volteó nuevamente a ver la estrella en el cielo, abrazando su diario.

Porque eres tu mi sol La fe con que vivo La potencia de mi voz Los pies con que camino

-¿De nuevo observando a Urano?- Michiru escuchó una voz detrás de ella pero no tenía que voltear para saber de quién se trataba.  
-Setsuna, es imposible no observar ese planeta. En esta época del año es cuando brilla más- respondió la joven abrazando su diario fuertemente. -En realidad yo me refería al retrato que tienes en tu diario- -¿Cómo sabes del retrato?- preguntó Michiru muy sorprendida, ella jamás le había contado a nadie sobre él.  
-Ja, ja¡caíste!- dijo la otra joven con una sonrisa -Entonces si tienes un retrato de Haruka ahí- dijo Setsuna señalando el librito que Michiru celosamente abrazaba. -Esto es algo privado- respondió la chica tratando de hacerse la difícil para contestar.  
-Vamos Michiru, todos sabemos lo que sientes por Haruka- dijo Setsuna recargándose en el barandal, junto a su amiga. -¿Y qué se supone que siento por Haruka?- preguntó Michiru un tanto indiferente, lo que le causó un poco de gracia a la otra chica quien se sonrió.  
-Pues... dicen las malas lenguas, las buenas, y también yo, que estás perdidamente enamorada de él- Setsuna volteó a ver a su amiga y la vio directamente a los ojos -Pero creo que la única persona que no quiere darse cuenta o no lo acepta, eres tu.  
-Que buen chiste Setsuna- dijo Michiru tratando de sonar ofendida -Haruka es mi mejor amigo y lo único que siento es cariño por él.  
-Si... claro- contestó la otra chica sarcásticamente - Y por eso, desde el día que te enteraste que tenía que regresar a Urano, te la pasas toda la noche observando su planeta.  
-Ya te dije que en esta época del año se ve.  
-Si, si, si... pretextos no te faltan- interrumpió Setsuna a Michiru.

Eres tu amor Mis ganas de reír El adiós que no sabré decir Porque nunca podré vivir sin ti

Michiru vio a su amiga sorprendida y se dio cuenta que todo lo que le decía era verdad. Ella siempre había sentido algo muy fuerte por su amigo pero nunca quería aceptar que fuera algo más allá del cariño de la amistad. La chica agachó la cabeza en señal de derrota y abrazó muy fuerte su diario, como si su vida dependiera de ello.  
-Lo extraño- dijo la chica de cabello acuamarina en una voz queda. -Lo sé, amiga mía- respondió la otra chica colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga para darle soporte. -¿Ves, no es tan difícil. La aceptación siempre es el primer paso- dijo Setsuna bromeando. Michiru rio ligeramente y negó con la cabeza un par de veces.  
-¿Y qué voy a hacer Setsuna?- preguntó la princesa de Neptuno muy preocupada -Mañana se va, no lo he visto en todo el día, y ya lo extraño- su rostro se tornó triste y sombrío, agachó los hombros y la cabeza. -Se fuerte, Michiru. Él volverá pronto, sólo va a inspeccionar a los soldados que se encuentran allá.  
-Pero estamos en guerra... y si atacan el planeta, y si lo lastiman, y si.  
-Tranquilízate Michiru- Setsuna abrazó a su amiga quien estaba muy nerviosa. -Haruka no es un niño, está entrenado para cualquier situación. Además, hace mucho tiempo que no hay ningún ataque de parte del Negaverso. Michiru alzó la mirada para ver el confortante rostro de su amiga y una cálida sonrisa que la calmó un poco.

Si algún día decidieras Alejarte nuevamente de aquí Cerraría cada puerta Para que nunca pudieras salir

Después de un rato de platicar, Setsuna se marchó y Michiru entró a su habitación. Dejó el diario sobre la cómoda, junto a su cama y se recostó boca abajo, abrazando su almohada. Aunque su plática con Setsuna la había tranquilizado, algo seguía molestándola, tenía un mal presentimiento que la hacía sentir como si se ahogara. Después de unos minutos se quedó dormida. Una misteriosa figura entró por el balcón de la habitación. Se acercó sigilosamente a la chica para evitar despertarla. Se quedó parado junto a la cama por unos momentos para observarla y después se acercó lentamente a ella. En eso, Michiru sintió una extraña presencia que la despertó y antes que el misterioso intruso la tocara, lo agarró de la mano y lo aventó del otro lado de la cama. Tomó su espejo y lo apuntó hacia donde se encontraba el intruso.  
-¿Quién eres¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la chica demandante -Si te mueves no dudaré ni un segundo en dejarte como estampilla en la pared.  
-Está bien... me rindo- dijo el intruso levantándose. Al escucharlo, Michiru lo reconoció inmediatamente.  
-¿Haruka!- dijo la chica sorprendida -¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Ay... pues ahorita, sobándome la cabeza - respondió el joven con la mano en la cabeza -Vaya recibimiento, deberías ser luchadora profesional- dijo el chico revisando que no tuviera alguna herida. -Es tu culpa por entrar por el balcón como un ladrón a mi habitación- respondió la chica enojada. -Lo siento, es que quería darte una sorpresa- dijo el joven apenado -No pensé que fueras a ponerte tan energúmena.  
-No estoy energúmena- dijo la chica ofendida, cruzando los brazos. -Bueno, entonces furiosa, enojada, molesta, enfadada- dijo el chico bromeando un poco para tratar de contentar a su amiga. Pero ella simplemente se volteó tratando de hacerse la ofendida.  
-Desapareciste todo el día- dijo la chica molesta. Haruka la vio sorprendido y levantó una ceja extrañado.  
-Estuve un poco ocupado, por eso vine hasta este momento- el joven se acercó a la chica que le daba la espalda. -Por lo que veo estás muy ansioso por irte- dijo la chica tratando de sonar indiferente, pero el joven la conocía muy bien y sabía que estaba molesta.

Te regalo mis silencios Te regalo mi nariz Yo te doy hasta mis huesos Pero quédate aquí

Haruka trató de ver su rostro y se sorprendió por lo que vió.  
-¿Estabas llorando?- preguntó el chico colocando una mano en el rostro de la joven y volteándola para que lo viera a la cara. Ella volteó bruscamente y se alejó de él unos pasos. -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Haruka ahora muy preocupado. -No me pasa nada- respondió Michiru con un tono molesto, como si eso fuera a alejar al joven de ella. Pero él se preocupó, no era normal que su amiga se pusiera así.  
-Te conozco, Sirena, sé que algo te molesta y no quieres decírmelo- Haruka se paró frente a la chica y le sonrió tiernamente -A ver, déjame pensar- se llevó la mano a la barbilla -Estás molesta por algo que hice, o que no hice, cierto- el chico acercó su mano al rostro de la chica y con su pulgar trazó el camino de una lágrima seca -Soy un cabeza hueca y siempre te molesto con alguna tontería- la chica lo vio sorprendida por la acción y las palabras, y negó con la cabeza rápidamente -Sabes que no soporto la idea de que llores y menos por culpa mía- con la misma mano, Haruka retiró un mechón de cabello de la frente de la chica para ver mejor sus ojos. Ella lo observó detenidamente y dudaba qué decirle, pero sabía que no podía seguir evadiéndolo. Si no hacía algo él se marcharía.  
-No te vayas Haruka...- dijo Michiru en un susurro -no me dejes por favor- se lanzó a los brazos del joven y le dio un beso en los labios.

Porque eres tú mi sol La fe con que vivo La potencia de mi voz Los pies con que camino Eres tu amor Mis ganas de reír El adiós que no sabré decir Porque nunca podré vivir sin ti

Al separarse, Michiru le dio la espalda y comenzó a llorar, Haruka no sabía qué hacer o qué decir, estaba totalmente sorprendido, no tenía idea de lo que ella sentía.  
-Sirena...- dijo en un susurro pasando sus dedos sobre sus labios -No sabía.  
-Lo siento... perdóname...- Michiru agachó la cabeza cerrando los ojos y se abrazó. Ahora lo sabía y después de su reacción, probablemente se marcharía sin decirle nada. De pronto ella sintió un par de brazos rodeándola y abrió inmediatamente los ojos. Era él quien la tenía abrazando.  
-No tengo nada absolutamente qué perdonarte- escuchó su voz detrás de ella. -Debo admitir que estoy bastante sorprendido. No tienes una idea de cuántas veces había querido hacer algo así pero jamás me atreví- Haruka rió ligeramente. Michiru no creía lo que escuchaba, así que se voletó para verlo directamente a los ojos. -Sé que siempre me he comportado como un tonto contigo, te molesto mucho y soy muy insensible... jamás he sabido como acercarme a ti...- antes de continuar Michiru colocó un dedo sobre los labios de su amigo y le sonrió.  
-Ya no digas nada. Te entiendo perfectamente, yo tampoco sabía cómo actuar- Le dio una linda sonrisa.  
-Dime la verdad, sirena¿por qué estabas llorando?- preguntó Haruka preocupado. Ella no contestó nada, nuevamente agachó la mirada para evitar que él leyera la tristeza que sus ojos reflejaban por su partida. -Es porque me voy, verdad- dijo el chico con cierta tristeza en su voz. Ella dudó un segundo y después negó con la cabeza, pero era muy tarde, él ya se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba. -¿Sabes por qué no me viste en todo el día?- preguntó Haruka rodeando la cintura de la chica con sus brazos. Ella respondió negando con la cabeza y dándole una mirada curiosa -Resulta que estuve con la reina platicando todo el día y, bueno, me concedió un favor- ahora el joven sonrió.  
-¿Qué favor?- preguntó la chica ansiosa.  
-Pues... le pedí que fueras conmigo- respondió el joven con una sonrisa -Espero no te moleste- el chico se sonrojó.  
-¡Para nada!- respondió la joven abrazando a su amigo. -Gracias Haruka -No tienes nada qué agradecer. Iba a extrañarte mucho y creo que no iba a poder soportarlo- respondió el joven con una sonrisa. Después, Haruka se inclinó y besó nuevamente a Michiru.  
-Te amo... - dijo la chica con una sonrisa, recostando su cabeza sobre el pecho del joven.  
-Yo también te amo- el joven abrazó a la chica fuerte pero delicadamente, demostrándole todo lo que la quería.

Martes 7 de junio del 2005

Sigo escribiendo songfics -- , ya sé que debería continuar con las otras historias pero la inspiración me está abandonando de una forma espectacular y bueno, creo que en este songfic tampoco hizo mucho acto de presencia. Sólo me queda decir que esta canción tiene un gran valor sentimental para mi. 


End file.
